<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scary, Wild, Cub by StardustAndAsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525155">Scary, Wild, Cub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndAsh/pseuds/StardustAndAsh'>StardustAndAsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Wild, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Twilight's older brother mode has been initiated, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild fights a lynel then has an existential crisis, lynel - Freeform, nickname acquired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndAsh/pseuds/StardustAndAsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the heroes land at the top of Shatterback Point after Hyrule-jumping Wild realizes there's a fresh new lynel lying in wait for them. Between the rain, mud, and unfortunately-timed warnings things get a little messy.</p><p>Or, the boys discover just how fearless Wild is in a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Life [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scary, Wild, Cub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been hopping around Hyrules for a few weeks. The group of heroes hadn’t stayed for too long in one place, typically following the pattern of hunting down a corrupted enemy, defeating it, and being transported to the next world. Wild wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Every enemy they defeated only served to remind him of the Calamity in his own Hyrule. He hadn’t told the others yet that the ones they hunted down were no different in strength or size than the monsters in his own Hyrule.</p><p>There had been a few notable breaks from the pattern. They had spent two days running around in the sand under clear blue skies in Wind’s Hyrule. It was the first time in Wild’s memory that he had ever just taken a day and relaxed. It felt wrong to sit when he knew what was out there, but the smell of the sea and the warmth of the sun eased some of the tension he usually carried. The others helped too, in their own small ways. Twilight had taken to watching over him since the incident in the dungeon in Hyrule’s Hyrule, and Wild suspected he had no small part to play in the others not questioning him about his scars when he went swimming. Wind had taught him a little about harnessing the winds to sail instead of using a korok leaf, and he, Wild, and Hyrule had spent hours racing across the waves. Even Legend helped, in his own way. He had goaded everyone into a sand castle contest to be judged by Wind’s sister. The elaborate castles and hilarious subterfuge that followed had everyone laughing. As much as Wild could laugh anymore.</p><p>Still, his favourite new Hyrule had been Time’s. It was close enough to Wild’s that he could imagine that Time’s Hyrule was close to what his own had been before the Calamity. Heck, even Lon Lon Ranch was where the ruins of something similar stood in his own Hyrule, not that he’d be telling Time that anytime soon.</p><p>They had some monsters to deal with in Time’s Hyrule, but what made it Wild’s favourite was the warm feeling of home on the ranch. Malon had welcomed them in with open arms and warm food, cramming them all around a low wooden table as she danced around the kitchen and teased and flirted with Time endlessly.</p><p>Wild had never been in a house with so much love ingrained into its walls. When he and Malon cooked while the others helped Time with the ranch chores he could almost close his eyes and picture what it would be like to live like this. To have a parent like Malon and horses to care for and to never have to think about the Calamity ever again.</p><p>He may have sniffled into the dough he was kneading, and when Malon put a quiet arm around him he may have turned and given his first hug to a person after waking up so many months ago.</p><p>In his mind Wild decided that this was the kind of life he wanted if he ever became strong enough to defeat the Calamity. A farm with some horses and space for anyone who might need it, and absolutely no expectation that he was about to do anything more heroic than muck out the barn.</p><p>So of course they had to leave all too soon. The familiar dark portal beckoned, giving them just enough time to scramble for their gear before its pull became too much to resist. They left with barely a shout of goodbye to Malon and walked from the clear skies and open fields of Time’s Hyrule to a cold rainstorm.</p><p>“Fuck,” said Wind as he slipped on slick rocks. “Why couldn’t it have taken us somewhere nice?”</p><p>“Guess there’s something for us to do here. Gotta say though Hylia could’ve done better picking her moment,” replied Four as he scanned the horizon.</p><p>It would have been a breathtaking view if not for the rain taking away almost all the visibility. The colourful valleys of Akkala would be on display to the north, and to the south the lake of the dam in the Zora’s domain, surrounded by their unique and beautiful landscape. Wild knew this instinctively after recovering from the dizziness jumping between Hyrules always brought on. Shatterback Point. They had landed at the summit, and Wild knew what lay only a handful of meters away. He hadn’t been to the Zora’s Domain since the last blood moon. The lynel was definitely waiting for them.</p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in the others’ abilities as fighters. They could all handle themselves in their own way. But the lynel’s territory was limited, and it was fast. They were just as likely to shoot an arrow into it as each other.</p><p>“Guess we head down, find somewhere to take shelter from the rain,” suggested Sky.</p><p>“Yes,” said Time. “Anyone recognize this place?”</p><p>The group began to move, and Wild felt his heart leap into his throat. He darted forwards in front of Time and threw out his arms in the universal gesture of stop.</p><p>“Wild?” Time asked curiously.</p><p>Wild threw a glance over his shoulder. He didn’t see the lynel, which meant it probably hadn’t spotted them yet.</p><p><em>“My Hyrule. There’s a strong monster that lives here. Not enough space to fight. I can distract it while you go down the path, I’ll follow,”</em> signed Wild.</p><p>Time frowned. “What kind of monster?”</p><p>“Yeah, is this a ‘rip your head off and leave the bits to the birds’ kind of monster or a ‘hungry and easily placated with some nice steaks’ kind of monster?” asked Legend. “Because if it’s the latter just chuck something at it and stop being dramatic.”</p><p>Wild was so tempted to make a very rude gesture but had learned that it was best not to do so in front of Time. Instead he shook his head, flinging water droplets off the ends of his hair, and held up one finger.</p><p>“Oh great,” said Legend.</p><p>Wild held a finger to his lips. Last thing they needed was a shock arrow shot into the middle of the group. With the rain and wet ground it would be bad for all of them.</p><p><em>“Just go on my signal. Keep going, and follow the waterfalls. The Zora’s Domain isn’t far. It won’t chase me outside its territory, I’ll catch up,”</em> signed Wild.</p><p>“I don’t like this,” voiced Twilight.</p><p>Wild shrugged and motioned for the others to get down. It didn’t really matter how much Twilight didn’t like it, or any of the others. If they were going to get down the mountain with as little incident as possible then they were just going to have to listen to him.</p><p>“Fine,” said Time. But if you don’t join up with us in five minutes I will be coming back. Just distract it.”</p><p>Time’s hand on his shoulder cut of any more protests Twilight may have had. With some grumbling the heroes all hunkered down, hiding as best they could in the sparse foliage.</p><p>Wild nodded and took his bow out of the slate, along with some shock arrows of his own. He slipped quietly away from the group, keeping himself well hidden until he could see the lynel pacing around the boulders that studded its small territory. Wild waited until it had passed around a boulder before creeping out and quickly climbing the nearest boulder. His hands slipped on the cold wet stone but he managed to get on top of it without alerting the lynel quite yet. With a glance towards where the heroes were hiding Wild brought his hands to his mouth and whistled loudly.</p><p>He could see the lynel’s head snap to attention, bow immediately drawn and shock arrow aimed straight at him. A lynel may be fast, but Wild was faster. He drew and loosed his own shock arrow as he jumped sideways off the boulder, the lynel’s arrow whistling by a heartbeat behind.</p><p>Mud splattered up Wild’s legs as he landed but he had no time to register it as the lynel bore down on him with its sword drawn. Its horse legs carried it faster that Wild could hope to run, but he knew how to dodge.</p><p>He ducked the lynel’s swing at the last minute, rolling away and coming back up switching out his bow for a sword and shield. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the others dashing across the lynel’s territory.</p><p>In his distraction he didn’t notice the lynel wheeling around until Twilight shouted.</p><p>“Wild!” Twilight’s cry echoed off the rocks despite the pouring rain.</p><p>Wild turned and barely got his shield up in time to deflect the lynel’s blow. The force of it sent his feet sliding back through the mud and a numbness up through his shield arm. Wild was less concerned about the pins and needles than the fact that the lynel was now charging at the others.</p><p>Setting off in a dead sprint, Wild chased after the lynel. He watched as it bore down on Wind, raising its sword and swinging it down with all its strength. Wind, as brave as he was foolish, tried to parry the beast. Wind was sent sprawling into the muck, and Wild couldn’t tell if he had been sliced by his own sword or not, but Wind wasn’t getting up. The others sprang into action around the lynel. Warriors and Time began their attack on either side, strikes glancing uselessly off the lynel’s shield or parried by its sword.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sky began to sneak around the lynel with the master sword drawn. Wild cursed his inability to speak as he knew what was about to happen from experience. Every lynel he’d ever encountered seemed to have a sixth sense about people trying to sneak up on them. With a roar the lynel leapt up into the air and kicked out with its back legs.</p><p>To Sky’s credit, he was pretty fast on the battlefield. As the hooves snapped out Sky threw himself to the ground. Not fast enough to avoid being clipped by one of the lynel’s hooves but avoiding the double barrel kick to the chest.</p><p>As the lynel tried to kick Sky Warriors landed a lucky blow to the lynel’s flank. It roared in anger and sucked in a deep breath. Wild felt a chill rush over him that had nothing to do with the fact he was soaked to the bone. He’d almost completely forgotten about the lynel’s fire breath. With a burst of speed he was finally in range to enact his admittedly very stupid plan.</p><p>Sprinting up to the lynel Wild jumped and threw himself onto its back. The lynel reared, trying to dislodge its unwelcome rider and spit its fire into the sky. Wild hoped one of the others would take the chance to slash it across the belly but no such luck.</p><p>“Wild! What are you doing?” shouted Time over the sounds of the lynel’s roars and the rain.</p><p>Wild thought it obvious he was trying to hang on for dear life, thanks. His legs clamped around the lynel’s horse body as he buried one hand in its mane. He shifted his grip on his sword before stabbing down again and again. Hot blood steamed in the rain from the lynel’s wounds, staining Wild’s hands and matting into its fur.</p><p>The lynel began bucking wildly. It was all Wild could do to stay on. Sword forgotten, he focused on clinging onto its back. With a final roar Wild was flung from the lynel’s back and hit the ground hard. Without taking the few seconds to assess whether he should Wild sprang back to his feet and dashed for his sword.</p><p>Turns out he didn’t need to.</p><p>Two arrows loosed from somewhere to Wild’s right, one hitting the lynel square between the eyes, the other landing near where its heart should be in the humanlike torso. It continued for a few more steps before crumbling to the ground and lying still. Wild followed the arrows’ path and found Legend and Four perched on one of the rocks, both with bows drawn and another arrow nocked just in case.</p><p>Wild made his way back to the others, just now realizing how much he hurt. He must have landed wrong because his wrist was screaming in pain along with the various bruises and scrapes he had somehow collected. Not to mention he was freezing, drenched and splattered in mud from head to toe.</p><p>Looking nearly as muddy as Wild felt was Wind. Hyrule had propped him up and was administering a hearty elixir. Or red potion, as he had heard the others call it. Wind for his part seemed a little out of it, but was awake and the cut across his chest was little more than a thin red line. The lack of blood staining him told Wild that the potion was more precaution than actual healing.</p><p>“What in Hylia’s name was that thing?” asked Twilight sharply. He was scrutinizing Wild with an intense look in his eye.</p><p>“A lynel, right? Little bit different than the ones back home, but same kind of nasty,” said Legend as he and Four trotted up.</p><p><em>“We wouldn’t have had to fight it if you hadn’t shouted, ”</em>Wild signed with a pointed look at Twilight. He kept his signs to one hand. His wrist was really starting to hurt now.</p><p>“You would’ve been sliced in two if I hadn’t said something!” growled Twilight.</p><p><em>“I would have been fine. Wind would have been fine. Sky would have been fine,”</em> signed Wild.</p><p>“I’m fine,” said Sky, rolling his shoulder to prove it and almost completely hiding the wince that followed the movement.</p><p>“It could have gone better, yes. And I for one think we should have taken some time at the Ranch to run some drills on fighting as a unit, but for now we should find somewhere to get out of the rain and get a proper look at everyone’s injuries,” said Warriors before Twilight could say anything more.</p><p><em>“The Zora’s Domain is close. We can rest there. It’ll take a couple hours to get down the mountain though,”</em> signed Wild.</p><p>“Ok. We head for the Zora’s Domain. Warriors, think you can help Wind on the way down?” said Time.</p><p>“On it,” said Warriors.</p><p>“Hey, I’m okay. I have a thick skull,” said Wind at almost the same time, though he did let Warriors help him up and brace him.</p><p>While the others started off Wild went back to collect the lynel’s shock arrows. They were expensive, and he’d rather have them in his own quiver than the lynel’s whenever the next blood moon rose.</p><p>When he turned back he found Twilight staring at him, expression unreadable. The inquisitive glance Wild threw his way was met with a tired sigh.</p><p>“Was picking over the body really necessary?” There wasn’t judgement in Twilight’s question.</p><p><em>“Shock arrows are expensive. Could be handy later,”</em> signed Wild.</p><p>“And you’re only signing with one hand. You’re hurt, aren’t you?” said Twilight gently. “Can I see?”</p><p>Wild huffed but held out his wrist. <em>“It’s fine. I’ll deal with it when we get to the Zora’s Domain.”</em></p><p>Twilight gently took the offered limb and turned it over with light touches. A furrow appeared between his eyebrows but he said nothing. Perhaps he realized that making a fuss over Wild wouldn’t help them get to somewhere warm and dry faster. Instead he released Wild’s arm and they followed after the group.</p><p>“You know, I see where your name comes from,” said Twilight as they caught up to the others.</p><p>Wild gave him a questioning glance.</p><p>“The way you fight, it’s pretty reckless and wild. And your mama bear instincts are a force to be reckoned with,” said Twilight with a grin.</p><p>“He’s too small to be a mama bear,” laughed Warriors.</p><p>“Guess you’re just a cub then,” said Twilight.</p><p>Wild gaped at him, making the others laugh.</p><p>“It is true that you’re wild in a fight. In fact, I’d say you were even a little scary back there,” said Four, joining in the conversation.</p><p><em>“I’m not that scary,”</em> signed Wild with a pout. Twilight translated for Four, as he hadn’t yet got a good grasp on sign.</p><p>“You are!” added in Wind. “I’m just glad you’re on our side.”</p><p>Wild huffed and crossed his arms before wincing at the pain the movement brought. Twilight shot him a worried look.</p><p>“I guess it makes sense though. If the enemies here are all like that, then of course Wild fights so unflinchingly. A second of hesitation there and you would have been roasted,” said Sky softly.</p><p>There was a heavy silence that followed Sky’s remark. Wild squirmed in the quiet. Being under everyone’s eyes like this made him itch to sprint down to the Zora’s Domain by himself and hide away on one of the quieter bridges. Too bad he had started becoming attached to the others, there was no way he was going to leave them wandering lost on the mountain in the pouring rain. He settled for quickening his steps until he got a few helpful feet in front of everyone and tuned out the quiet conversation that started up behind him. Scary, Wild, Cub… He wasn’t sure how to feel about it, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to talk to them about it, especially right now. All he could do was lead them towards the Zora’s Domain and hope by the time they got there they forgot all about his recklessness. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short addition to this series. I thought about extending it into a trip to the Zora's Domain and having the others talk to Sidon and other Zora and get a little bit of info on Wild's past, but couldn't think of a way to end it from there. Maybe I'll write it someday. </p><p>Anyway, I thrive off of comments and kudos, and write more with your support!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>